Planes: Fire
This is a gallery of images featuring Planes: Fire & Rescue. Posters and Logos Planes_Fire_&_Rescue_Teaser_Poster_Cine_1.jpg|A leaked poster of the movie. (Notice that the poster resembles its predecessor's teaser poster.) Planes_fire_rescue_poster.jpg|Second poster Planes_fire_and_rescue_ver2_xlg.jpg|UK poster Planes_fire_and_rescue_ver3.jpg|Brazilian poster プレーンズ２：ファイア＆レスキュー.jpg|Japanese Poster - プレーンズ２：ファイア＆レスキュー (絶対に守り抜くー仲間たちを信じて) 飛機總動員2 Planes.jpg|Chinese poster Flyvemaskiner 2.jpg|Danish Poster 125060150.jpg|Polish Poster Planes 2D B.jpg|Russian poster Planes_Fire_&_Rescue_poster.jpg|Vietnamese poster Літачки2014 Planes.jpg|Ukrainian poster Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Augerin-Canyon.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-V6-Valley.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Moonlight-Tours.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Piston-Peak-560x842.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Gasket-Geyser-560x842.jpg Planes-2-Fire-and-Rescue-Vintage-Concept-Art-Whitewater-Falls-680x1024.jpg Planes-2-un-extrait-de-la-Mission-Canadair-.jpg|French poster 1903020_679299298793327_8395655286218683285_n samoloty 2 plik.png planesfireandrescue536147bd6ef8f.jpg|Wallpaper 162873 151 Plik1.jpg planes-2 plakat.jpg 10513525 733198206736769 6973827504383839363 n.jpg 10455191_733008886755701_7075004670756489259_n.jpg 10572009_738168532906403_4479203891658701362_o.jpg pfr_people_003 samoloty 2 plik.png Planes 2 2.jpg Planes 2 5.jpg samoloty-2_2_m Plik1.jpg 10418342_302711106571055_6757716854904668243_n.jpg wc_002 samoloty 2 plik.png wc_001 samoloty 2 plik.png P2_Holiday_Yosemite150_01 samoloty 2 plik.jpg 1377437 701258783264045 5494517920760980856 n.jpg 934759 722250914498165 3563681059714849063 n.jpg Planes_50days_03A samoloty 2 plik.png Planes 2 Dusty Lidka.jpg P2_10Days_01_R3 samoloty 2 plik.png P2_1Week_01_R1 samoloty 2 plik.jpg 10530715 730594466997143 2863948733378150994 n.jpg Planes 2 1.jpg P2_NowPlaying_01_R3 samoloty 2 plik.jpg P2_FireSafety_02_CHECKLIST samoloty 2 plik.jpg il_fullxfull_607193341_prb1 samoloty 2 plakat.jpg P2_AIRMAIL_FINAL samoloty 2 plik.jpg Planes 2 3.jpg P2_HiAltPlanesing_01R1 samoloty 2 plik.jpg P2_Planesing_Dive_FINAL samoloty 2 plik.jpg Planes2ParisPremierePoster.jpg samoloty plik1.jpg ip_helios_samoloty2.png Image_Plik4.png Konkurs_samoloty2(1)_Plik4.jpg Wroclaw_samoloty_mail_Plik4.jpg 10580041_555420161229247_8344727740653500583_n_Plik4.png 10491215_789208491110411_1213041690475193286_n Plik1.jpg croppedimage464270-152952 samoloty 2 plakat.png 10406471_1441018919495456_4980121687257376237_n.jpg 10410365_500534583411727_3697278150823005336_n.jpg Planes IT yt cover samoloty 2 plakat.jpg planesfireheader samoloty 2 plakat.jpg PFR_KIDS_Now_728x90_trailer_v2.jpg 10442996_731573366899253_4536553890198019722_o.jpg 10560448 733137820076141 8462421688806554913 o.jpg 10a92b2b542a80b1638e65af8434fee02bdef83b.jpg D1964b49242d97b73df8f6cb333ac6832f6f68c4.jpg 10524307_735294689860454_1560443551123052493_n.jpg 10513475_733963879993535_2085883611019791487_n.jpg Planes 2 4.jpg 2c1c5ed525e143a4ac4168dec0111625 Samoloty 2 plakat.jpg Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-Maze-of-Courage Samoloty 2 plakat.jpg Free-Disney-Planes-Coloring-Pages-Disney-Planes-Fire-Rescue Samoloty 2 plakat.png Planes-Fire-and-Rescue-Memory-Game samoloty 2 plakat.jpg Planes Fire and Rescue poster (1).jpg C409a3ae830cec67a5da0ff3ccbdbc9a (1).jpg piston_peak_railroad_illustration_posters-r13c2a03089e04ea08bcbda3c37e04dd8_iw5_8byvr_512 (1).jpg 9c5a35a770dbdbec50c9c8116dbc7270.jpg 9e983bf00788a5f323774f450445f7c1.jpg Planes2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m51s228.png|The teaser trailer's representation of the logo Logoplanes2.png Planes-fire-rescue-logo.png|English logo with the "2" Aviões 2.jpg|Portuguese (Brazil) Planes 2.jpg|German Planes 2 (French).jpg|French Aviones 2.jpg|Spanish (Latin America) Aviones .jpg|Spanish (Spain) Ksjoojkdko.jpg|Japanese Msf_pfr_subpage_logo_pl.png|Polish planes 2 it.jpg|Italian Screenshots vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m53s15.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m01s81.png|"Stop scaring our guest! I didn't hear any drums!" - Lil' Dipper vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m04s123.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m07s152.png|"Come on, boys! Let's load up!" - Maru vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m12s188.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m16s233.png|"Copy that, hippie!" - Blackout vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m18s2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m21s26.png|Dipper taking fuel from Maru vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m23s56.png|"Let's see what you've got!" - Blade Ranger vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m53s99.png|"We're not! We're jumping out of you!" - Dynamite vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m58s151.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m01s182.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m06s226.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m08s245.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m18s85.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png 13-0_390-00_dt3_v002_le-0254.jpg|Dusty meets Dipper 14-0_080-00_dt3_v001_le-0016.jpg 39-0_090-00_dt3_v001_le-0014.jpg Medium planesfireandrescuetrailer.jpg|"Uh, tell me, how's the park's indigenous wildlife population?" - Secretary of the Interior OlG.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-02-05-at-2 28-banner.jpg|"Crophopper!" - Cad Spinner X240-q9b.jpg 1920303_450664961732023_6706893_n.jpg 1653820_447163158748870_1531209286_n.jpg 1781902_449776678487518_1295668568_n.jpg|"I will never understand why you gravel crunchers wanna jump out of a perfectly good airplane!" - Cabbie 1782013_451156421682877_1183049335_n.jpg 1379918_452903251508194_66970_n.jpg planesthumb.jpg 1907562_450068738458312_91029130_n.jpg 1800407_450260491772470_366669654_n.jpg 1796442_447093375422515_543340804_n.jpg|"We need every plane we've got." - Windlifter 1011029_448098408655345_308913367_n.jpg 1005540_450648975066955_440339963_n.jpg|"Honk, honk! Beep, beep!" fire&rescue1.png fire&rescue2.png fire&rescue3.png fire&rescue4.png fire&rescue5.png fire&rescue6.png|"Well, if you're coming to the party night, there'll be plenty of party animals!" - Cad Spinner fire&rescue10.png|"Good luck, Dusty!" - Mayday Planes-fire-and-rescue.jpg fire&rescue7.png fire&rescue9.png fire&rescue11.png Lil' Dipper.png fire&rescue12.png fire&rescue13.png dustyryter.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-1.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-2.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-4.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-5.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-6.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-7.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-8.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-9.png|"There she burns, fellas!" - Lil' Dipper Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-10.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-12.png|"You're smaller than I thought. But that's OK!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-13.png|"Umm... Thanks." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-14.png 43490f9534244f91198eb8299e3cc98512ac83e4.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-16.png|"This ain't no campfire." - Blade Ranger Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-17.png|"Uh-oh!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-18.png|"Look, spilling mud on people makes for sad campers." - Cad Spinner Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-19.png|"Big party at my lodge makes for happy campers! You understand?" - Cad Spinner Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-20.png|"If you don't, it's all right. Because the answer is yes!" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-21.png|"Yes?" Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-23.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-24.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-25.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-26.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-28.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-29.png|"Rip off his landing gear." Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-30.png|"Give 'em a go!" - Maru Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-32.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-33.png|"I-Is... Is that guy writing down everything I say?" - Mayday Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-34.png|"Mr. Mayday!" - Ryker Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-35.png|"Oh, Chevy." - Mayday Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-36.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-37.png Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-38.png|"Brace yourself!" - Windlifter Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-42.png|"It's like mama's jalapeño chili. Spicy!" - Leadbottom Wetretardantdusty.png Chugfire&rescue.png|"What?" maydaysparky.png dustywithfloats.png|"Oh!" partyatmylodge.png 64838f65523510eaa4ec7910f1fb87fdb34c1162.jpg pistonpeakforestarea.png pistonpeakwaterfall.png pistonpeakwaters.png dustyahh!.png|Dusty surprised leadskip.png|"Twice!" - Leadbottom dipperpispeapark.png trainification.png 10458893_709656375757619_7790442057348238527_n.jpg Blade ranger.jpeg|"You broke formation in a crowded airspace. Could've been you spread all over the woods instead of retardant." 10368373_788264707874003_8536356606526077698_o.jpg 10446185_788264717874002_2580703302611902626_o.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a6514327.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a63282b7.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a647da3b.jpg Planesfireandrescue53725a61b8338.jpg planesfireandrescue536147baa169f.jpg planesfireandrescue53725a6317077.jpg planesfireandrescue53725a64d5bd0.jpg planesfireandrescue53458a15b0e7b.jpg 10460850_789326554434485_3603487917592098737_o.jpg|"It's a mysterious mystery." - Drip 1072347_789341914432949_1852708891059502117_o.jpg|"Patch, drop the needle." - Maru 10440644 795480777151548 6611213208089216129 n.png 10433207 1437863139811034 2018340098054929836 n.jpg 10477923_790033057697168_8080293315906185374_n.jpg|"I gotta see this." 10355476 792220924145048 617711331114455768 o.jpg|"Classy." - Maru tumblr_n7wwe1r0G01tf48qso1_1280.jpg|"I like watching you sleep." - Lil' Dipper to Dusty Crophopper DipperFirefighting.png GasketGeyser.png GreatFuselLodgepic.png Liquidwater.png Moreliquidwater.png PistonPeakWelcomeSign.png Plainview.png Terrain 1.png ThoseArentBushes.png Trainificationexample.png Waterplusrocks.png WoodzyAhWoods.png PistonPeakmain.png Newscreen10.jpg Newscreen9.jpg Newscreen8.jpg Newscreen7.jpg Newscreen6.jpg Newscreen5.jpg Newscreen4.jpg Newscreen3.jpg Newscreen2.jpg Newscreen1.jpg Коп!.JPG 10537176_531692270295958_2136469737765669352_n.jpg 10525610_599889143459179_3718617081697177089_n.jpg 10537419_532462336885618_3899567429423505002_n.jpg 10527571_578016908973947_4179704368699342487_n.jpg 10305594 532642940200891 6852499871419807993 n.jpg 6b6ff5afd8478724c81b3c6bda06ae533ba4d6da.jpg Дуд.jpg Dynamite getting ready.png Pinecone about to jump.png Ry.png Sparky stopping the hose leaks.png Pp National Park.png Patch choosing a song.png Patch Planes Fire and Rescue.png 10563119_534670406664811_8448584566721952787_n.jpg 10302031_536521693146349_5409667459378345211_n.jpg ItsNationalNews.png 10517213_740613505995239_4382907061831164746_o.jpg 873ce761f8961141aaa814aaff00bb271e4b9067 Plik3.jpg Гррррр....JPG x240-fEq Plik3.jpg Blade Plik5.png 0d3156b9d7bf32f16660d192b01722eee4c10f7e Plik3.jpg chops-header.jpg Caddicar.jpg Dottie sparky EXTEND.jpg BRNTM DC7.jpg 10612916 566595286805656 8540157707614051979 n.jpg 10310598 572998266165358 7730821587821263738 n.jpg 1969342 570561636409021 7942758705573900002 n.jpg 10254032 611176985663728 8154391611666314572 n.jpg 10670174 566167100181808 1208247967321232483 n.jpg 1898202 565428720255646 4573228456855544645 n.jpg 10408078 291946440994787 1421916865139127841 n.jpg 10404399 291946774328087 6819060092380438075 n.jpg 10462356 291946274328137 9116757065970303562 n.jpg 10363853 291946257661472 1268669055337428347 n.jpg 1376449 291946367661461 2710458431059725050 n.jpg 604112 291946870994744 8587180856198358241 n.jpg 10009276 661290767319016 6788357934649441172 n.jpg 1604778 655788667869226 4698338211197147763 n.jpg 15809 662931213821638 1598314407850523155 n.jpg Character Images Dusty Crophopper - Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg Lil_Dipper_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1966229_667634506626473_1298191481_o.jpg Cabbie_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Blade_Ranger_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Nick_Loop'N_Lopez_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg Winnie_and_Harvey_-_Planes_Fire_and_Rescue.jpg 1899762_667635006626423_667605705_o.jpg 10012134_667635819959675_2048544208_o.jpg Maydayprofile.jpg CadSpinnerProfile.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-maru.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-ol-jammer.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-pulaski.jpg Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-ryker.jpg Concept Art Planes2concept.jpg Videos Trailers and Clips Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 1 - Courage|"Courage" Trailer 1 Disney's "Planes Fire & Rescue" Trailer 2 - Thunder|"Thunder" Trailer 2 Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue - Extended Trailer|Extended trailer "We Got A Situation" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"We Got A Situation" movie clip Disney's PLANES FIRE AND RESCUE Clip - 'StillI Fly Piston Peak'|"Still I Fly Piston Peak" movie clip "CHoPs" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"CHoPs" movie clip "Make It Count" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Make It Count" movie clip "Still I Fly" Clip - Planes Fire & Rescue|"Still I Fly" movie clip Planes 2 Fire & Rescue Clip - First Kiss -- Official Disney HD|"First Kiss" movie clip Planes 2 Fire & Rescue – Pick-up Trucks – Official Disney HD|"Pick-up Trucks" movie clip (United Kingdom version) Planes Fire & Rescue Official "Code Proud" Trailer (2014) - Disney India Official|"Code Proud" Indian TV spot Planes Fire & Rescue Official "Looking Up" Trailer (2014) - Disney India Official|"Looking Up" Indian TV spot Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue is Now Playing in 3D!|"Now Playing" TV spot Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Smoking hot review (In Cinemas 4 September 2014)|Smoking Hot TV Spot Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Earn Your Wings (In cinemas 4 September 2014)|Watch the firefighters from Piston Peak earn their wings Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue (In cinemas 4 September 2014)|International version of "Thunder" trailer Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Smokejumpers (In Cinemas 4 September 2014)|Meet the Smokejumpers Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Dipper (In Cinemas 4 September 2014)|Meet Dipper Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Mayday (In Cinemas 4 September 2014)|Meet Mayday Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Blade (In Cinemas 4 September 2014)|Meet Blade Ranger Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Dusty (In cinemas 4 September 2014)|Meet Dusty Crophopper Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue First Day Of Summer (In Cinemas 4 September 2014)|Summer Cool Down Soccer with the Smokejumpers - Planes Fire & Rescue|Soccer with the Smokejumpers Meet the team Dusty! Planes Fire & Rescue on Blu-ray ™ & Digital HD Nov 4.|Meet Dusty Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Extended Clip|Extended Clip Disney's PLANES FIRE & RESCUE Fire & Rescue|Fire & Rescue TV Spot Disney's PLANES FIRE & RESCUE Courage|Courage TV Spot Meet the team Windlifter! Planes Fire & Rescue on Blu-ray ™ & Digital HD Nov 4.|Meet Windlifter Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Trailer (In Cinemas 4 September 2014)|Singapore trailer 2 Meet the team- Nick Loopin' Lopez! Planes- Fire & Rescue on Blu-ray ™ & Digital HD Nov 4.|Meet Nick Loopin' Lopez Meet the team- Smokejumpers! Planes- Fire & Rescue on Blu-ray ™ & Digital HD Nov 4.|Meet the Smokejumpers Meet the team Blade Ranger! Planes Fire & Rescue on Blu-ray ™ & Digital HD Nov 4.|Meet Blade Ranger Meet the team Dipper! Planes Fire & Rescue on Blu-ray ™ & Digital HD Nov 4.|Meet Dipper Meet the team Mayday! Planes Fire & Rescue on Blu-ray ™ & Digital HD Nov 4.|Meet Mayday Planes Fire & Rescue - Piston Peak National Park|Piston Peak National Park behind the scenes clip Watch the Planes Fire & Rescue Trailer. On Blu-ray ™ & Digital HD Nov 4!|Blu-ray, Digital HD and DVD trailer Behind the Scenes How to Draw Dusty - Planes Fire & Rescue|Learn how to draw Dusty! pl:Samoloty 2/Galeria Category:Galleries